


Royal Ties

by MikoNeko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen Family, Flower Queen, Regal Believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes Henry and Lily for a walk but one of her children is struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start posting my drabbles as singular entities rather than in one giant story to garner more attention for them and my work, however if you think it they are better suited in chaptered format, please let me know and I'll consider switching back to that. I'm trying to get back into the swing of Dragon Queen so they may be shorter than usual pieces for a while. Please bear with me.
> 
> Prompted by Christa on tumblr: 24. Hand holding - Flower Queen, something similar to the Regal Believer hand hold at the diner maybe? ooh and maybe some regal believer too? Regal Flower Believer? (basically Regina and her kids being physically comfortable with each other).
> 
> Nothing too long, but it comes as it comes. Poor Lily has such a strange grasp of my own heart sometimes...

She wasn’t jealous. No...that wasn’t what it was. It was stupid. She was a damn adult for crying out loud! Her head bowed as she sighed, glaring halfheartedly at the ground below their feet. Why was it so easy for _her_ little prince to ease back into that comfort zone after being proven correct in who exactly she was when she was finally was. With her family? Why was it so much harder for her? She wanted that easiness but it just didn’t come! She had to bite her lip to prevent a growl escaping her lips and alerting her strange family to her discomfort.

What was she to the little prince’s mother? She certainly wasn’t her little princess...but the twinge in her heart told her that she wished she was. No, dresses and tea parties and girly things were beneath her. That was ridiculous. But...the sentimentality behind it was sweeter than anything she had ever experienced. Not even once was she gifted with a title remotely close to being someone’s princess. Not by her adoptive parents, not by any romantic interests.

Looking up at the pair’s backs, she found herself blinking away unbidden tears at the change in light scheme. Why was she crying? She sniffled quietly to herself and rubbed at one of her eyes, pausing in her stride.

“Sweetie?”

She blinked hard and stared at the woman looking at her. The look on her face was decidedly concerned, brows knit together and lips pursed, the little prince looking remarkably similar. Gulping she moved forward and stole away the brunette’s only free hand and urged them forward in their walk around the park.

She didn’t say anything, and she was grateful that neither of her companions commented on her strange behavior, soon settling into casual conversation once more between little prince and queen. She chanced a glance, noting the queen looking at her softly before leaning over and kissing her temple, fingers tightening in their handhold. Maybe she was the little princess...

 


End file.
